deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 4 battle 3 Battle of the sexes!
Originally, I was gonna do Samus Aran vs Marcus Fenix. However that got me thinking about a battle of the sexes of a larger scale. So Samus Aran is joined forces with Wonder Woman, Hawke, and Nemuru Kushinada! And their opponents are none other then Michael Myers, Marcus Fenix, Gandalf, and The Hulk. The ultimate battle of the sexes begins! Who will win? Who will die? Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing fiction's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior. The males Hulk Backround Origin-The incredable Hulk. Activities-Gladiator, founding Avenger and defender, solo hero. History-The Hulk is a fictional character, a superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. Created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, the character first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962). The Hulk is cast as the emotional and impulsive alter ego of the withdrawn and reserved physicist Dr. Bruce Banner. The Hulk appears shortly after Banner is accidentally exposed to the blast of a test detonation of a gamma bomb he invented. Subsequently, Banner will involuntarily transform into the Hulk, depicted as a giant, raging, humanoid monster, leading to extreme complications in Banner's life. Lee said the Hulk's creation was inspired by a combination of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and Frankenstein. Although the Hulk's coloration has varied throughout the character's publication history, the most consistent shade is green. As the Hulk, Banner is capable of significant feats of strength, which increases in direct proportion to the character's anger. As the character himself puts it, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets!" Strong emotions such as anger, terror and grief are also triggers for forcing Banner's transformation into the Hulk. A common storyline is the pursuit of both Banner and the Hulk by the U.S. armed forces, because of all the destruction that he causes. The character has since been depicted in various other media, most notably by Bill Bixby as Dr. David Banner and Lou Ferrigno as the Hulk in the live action television series, five made-for-television movies, and an animated series; through the use of CGI in Hulk (2003) and The Incredible Hulk (2008), as well as in three animated series and various video games. The Hulk appeared in the 2012 film The Avengers. Weapons Hulk doesn't carry weapons most of the time, and prefers to use his fists for close range and any object around him for a projectile. Hulk also has superhuman durability, stamina, and most famously, superhuman strength. Michael Myers Backround Origin-Halloween series. Activites-Murder. History-On Halloween night 1963 in Haddonfield, Illinois, the six year old Michael Myers under the influence of an ancient cult, murdered his older sister and was sent to Smith's Grove Sanitarium for 15 years where he was examined by Dr. Samuel Loomis. He concluded that Michael was pure evil and would stop at nothing to kill every member of his family. On Halloween night 1978, Michael escaped and went on a killing spree in his hometown of Haddonfield where he tried to kill his younger sister. Eventually, Dr. Loomis shot him six times in the chest but Michael escaped and stalked the town throughout the night. He found his sister at the hospital where after trying to kill her, Dr. Loomis blows up a room with him and Michael in it. However, they both survive. Micheal's younger sister fakes her death and moves to California while leaving her daughter behiend in Haddonfield. In 1988, Michael wakes up from a coma he had been in since Halloween night 1978 and goes after his niece. He continues to hunt down his niece in Haddonfield for seven years while being perused by Dr. Loomis. In 1995 he success in killing his niece and still under the influence of the cult, is put in prison for his relentless murders until he is busted out and set free by the cult leader. In 1998, he finds out his sister is still alive and travels to California to find her. Eventually his sister confronts him and decapitates who she thinks is Michael. It is later revealed that the person she decapitated isn't Michael and he had switched clothes with a paramedic and escaped. Michael finally kills his sister in 2002 and returns to Haddonfield where his house is being used as the setting for an internet horror lock in series. Michael is defeated by one of the involved with the project and the house is set on fire. Michael survives this and it is unknown what happens to him after this. Weapons Michael's weapon of choice is a 12 inch long kitchen knife, however he also has superhuman strength, endurance and the abilitity to regenerate tissue. Marcus Fenix Backround Origin-Gears of war. Activites-Gear soldier and fighting the locusts. History-Sergeant Marcus Fenix was a Gear soldier in the COG Armed Forces. A legendary war hero, Marcus served with distinction in the Pendulum Wars which earned him the Embry Star, COG's highest military award, for his actions during the Battle of Aspho Fields. Like the rest of humankind, he saw everything change on Emergence Day. Marcus bravely fought the Locust for ten years, then, during an intense battle, he abandoned his post to rescue his father, Professor Adam Fenix, but could not reach him in time. Marcus was tried for dereliction of duty and sentenced to 40 years in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison. Incarcerated for four years before being released by his longtime friend, Dominic Santiago. Marcus was later promoted to replace Minh Young Kim after his death. Along with the rest of Delta Squad, he successfully detonated the Lightmass Bomb and destroyed much of the Locust Hollow. With his reputation restored, Marcus finishing the war against the Locust, now works with the military to rebuild civilization. He holds romantic feelings for Anya Stroud, and the two began dating on Vectes. Weapons Gandalf Backround Origin-Lord of the rings. Activities-Leader of the fellowship, white wizard, hero or middle Earth. History-Although he may appear mortal, the wizard Gandalf is actually a powerful spirit called a Maia, sent to Middle-Earth to oppose the Dark Lord Sauron. Of all his fellow wizards, Gandalf came to cherish the mortal Free Peoples the most, and defends them with his very life. Gandalf is most notable for his fondness of the Hobbits of the Shire, a peaceful, short race. With the hobbit Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf led an expedition to the dwarven kingdom of Erebor to battle the dragon Smaug. Later, on another quest to destroy the One Ring of Power, Gandalf defeated the mighty Balrog of Morgoth at the cost of his own life. However, Gandalf returned from the dead in an even more powerful form, and saw the quest through to the finish. Weapons Gandalf uses a wizard's staff alongside his sword known as Glamdring. Gandalf usally uses both weapons at the same time. He also uses magical abilities like Illumination, Magical Kinesis, Sword of Power, Lightning Strike, Blinding Light, Shield of the Istari, Fire and Destructive Blast. The females Nemuru Kushinada Backround Origin-Ookami kakushi. Activities-Assassination. History (major spoiler alert)-Nemuru Kushinada was a girl born in the town of Jouga-machi in 1968. Nemuru was the daughter of the town chairman. The town of Jouga, on the surface a normal town in the mountains, notable for growing hassaku fruit, and for tales of an endemic subspecies of wolves were said to inhabit the forests surrounding the town, the basis for a local goddess said to take the form of a "white wolf". In truth, however, the "wolves" were actually a metaphor for the behavior of the local inhabitants, who are referred to as kamibito, and are said to "both human and not human". It is implied that they may be a different subspecies of humans. The main features of kamibito are an enhanced sense of smell, superhuman strength and agility, and an innate attraction to certain humans, known as "Temptations" who emit a pheromone undetectable to normal humans, but irresistible to the''kamibito''. When exposed to the pheromone, and particularly, if they come into contact with bodily fluids of an individual who emits said pheromones, (typically by kissing or sexual contact, as the kamibito''will literally "fall in love" with the emitter) they become addicted and prone to insanity and violence. This was the world that Nemuru Kushinada was born into. As the sole daughter of the Kushinada clan, she was given the role of "Hunter", charged with assassinating "fallen wolves"- ''kamibito who made contact with the bodily fluids of a "Temptation" and were driven insane- in accordance with ancient religious laws of the town, which are secretly enforced to present day. Nemuru commits her murders at night, wearing a ritual outfit, most notably a wolf's mask, accompanied by other high-ranking kamibito, and kills the "fallen" with a large scythe. Nemuru is forced to accept this role, though she is severely psychologically effected by being forced to commit murder again and again. After the protagonist, a boy named Hiroshi Kuzumi. Hiroshi is, though he does not initially know it, a powerful "Temptation"- people who emit the pheromone as strongly as he does are only about one in 100,000, which explains why the people of Jouga, both male and female, are highly attracted to him. This, along with the presence of at least one other powerful "Temptation" leads to Nemuru being forced to assassinate several people, one assassination is witnessed by Hiroshi. Nemuru eventually starts to question her role and eventually refuses to continue her duties, leading to the town leaders forcing her into house arrest. Meanwhile, a doctor in town is working on a drug that would control the urges of the kamibito and render the town's current murderous system unnecessary. In a scene featuring the doctor, the anime introduces Shuuichiro Sakaki, a man posing as an employee of a pharmaceutical company. It is later revealed that Sakaki is in fact a hitman working for the town leaders, who want to assassinate Hiroshi, and is working with the doctor in order to get information on Hiroshi, claiming it is "data for research". Nemuru hears the town leaders talking of their plot to have Sakaki assassinate Hiroshi- the ancient laws of Jouga prohibit them from assassinating "Temptations" directly, but they say nothing about soliciting their murder. Nemuru hears about this plot while locked in her room, and escapes house arrest, making his way to a construction site, where Sakaki is holding Hiroshi, and plans to execute him. Nemuru escapes and makes her way to the construction site, determined to prevent Hiroshi's murder. At this point, it is revealed that Sakaki is not actually an assassin at all- he is a powerful "Temptation" who had is girlfriend murdered by Nemuru, who intends to take revenge for his girlfriend. Nemuru fights Sakaki, her superhuman strength initially giving her the upper hand, until Sakaki causes some debris to drop on her, knocking her out. Sakaki holds Nemuru in the same room as Hiroshi, intending to have Nemuru to be drawn to make contact with Hiroshi, before going insane and killing him. However, Nemuru resists the temptation and both are rescued. Sakaki, however, escapes, and puts into motion a plot to cause chaos by releasing a "fallen" into the Hassaku Festival, where all the town would be attending, forcing Nemuru to kill the "fallen" in order to protect the rest of the town, revealing the murderous secrets of Jouga. In the chaos that ensues, Sakaki murders one of the town leaders with a switchblade, before he escapes, and heads for a dam upstream, armed with a switchblade and a revolver. Sakaki shoots one of the dam personnel and proceeds to open the floodgates, intending to flood Jouga and wipe out the entire town. The flooding causes some damage, but Nemuru and several other townspeople follow Sakaki and manage to close the floodgates before most of the town is destroyed. Nemuru then confronts Sakaki on the other side of the dam, who points his pistol at the group. Nemuru admits to killing Sakaki's girlfriend, and offers to allow him to kill her if he would spare the lives of the rest of the town. Sakaki does not take the offer, and attempts return the dam, pointing the gun at anyone who would stop him. However, he is met by, Kaori Mana a girl who was his friend in college, who is actually a kamibito, who tries to stop him. Sakaki shoots Kaori, but with her last breath, she jumps off the cliff next to the dam, pulling Sakaki along with her. Shortly after the incident, peace returns to Jouga, and Nemuru becomes close friends with Hiroshi and his two friends, two girls named Isuzu and Kaname. Nemuru and her father are seen discussing the progress made on the vaccine- in spite of the doctor being murdered by Sakaki, the work continued in the hands of others- which made the old system of assassination unnecessary. Weapons Her main weapon is a large scythe the shaft benig 7-8 feet long and the blade being 3-4 feet long. Nemuru has superhuman strength allowing her to make rapid strikes with her scythe with ease. Samus Aran Backround Origin-Metroid. Activities-Bounty hunting. History-'Samus Aran' (サムス・アラン Samusu Aran) is the main character and protagonist of the [http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid_%28series%29 Metroid] series. Orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police where she served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich, but she ultimately left to become a bounty hunter, though she was nonetheless recruited by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Armed in her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus has become famous for her accomplishments on missions others thought impossible. Her most renowned achievements are the destruction of the Space Piratebase on Zebes, her role in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis, her extermination of the Metroid species, and her disobedience of orders at the BSL station where she chose to destroy the deadly X Parasitesrather than turn them over to the Galactic Federation. Samus broke ground early in the gaming world in the 1986 game''Metroid, her first appearance. Originally players were under the impression that Samus was a male, as even the instruction booklet confirmed this. However, completing ''Metroid under an hour revealed Samus to be a young athletic woman. Although Samus wears the Power Suit throughout most of the Metroid series, it has become a tradition to depict her in much more revealing attire at the end of each game, often as a reward for satisfying certain conditions such as completing the game quickly or with a high percentage of the game’s items collected or even botth. Weapons Samus uses a laser whip, paralyzer, power suit and arm cannon with tons of powers. (See here http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Arm_Cannon#Beam_weapons for some.) Hawke Backround Origin-Dragon age 2. Activites-Champian of Kirkwall. History-Hawke is a human who lived in Lothering during the Fifth Blight in Ferelden, escaping the darkspawn attack by fleeing north to the Free Marches and eventually rising to become "the single most important character in the world of Dragon Age". Along the way the title of "The Champion of Kirkwall" is earned. Over the course of the game's ten-year timeline, players' actions and choices will determine Hawke's history, relationships, and regrets to determine Hawke's rise to power. Hawke's father, Malcolm, was an apostate mage, who died three years before the beginning of the game, while their mother, Leandra whose maiden name is Amell, is a noble from Kirkwall. Hawke has two younger twin siblings, the mage Bethany, and the warrior Carver, who are both potential mutually exclusive companions. Based on what dialogue options the player chooses, Hawke exhibits one of three personalities. Weapons For this battle Hawke will be the mage class and in said class she uses a the staff of Parthalan, a long bladed staff that increases mana/stamina pool and fire damage. She knows a large varity of spells, see here http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Spells_(Dragon_Age_II) for them. Wonder Woman Backround Origin-Themyscria. Activities-Amazon warrior, Justice league member, solo hero. History-Wonder Woman is a DC Comics superheroine created by William Moulton Marston. She first appeared in All Star Comics #8 (December 1941). The Wonder Woman title has been published by DC Comics almost continuously except for a brief hiatus in 1986. Wonder Woman is a Princess of the Amazons (based on the Amazons of Greek mythology) and was created by Marston, an American, as a "distinctly feminist role model whose mission was to bring the Amazon ideals of love, peace, and sexual equality to a world torn by the hatred of men." Known in her homeland as Diana of Themyscira, her powers include superhuman strength, flight, super-speed, super-stamina, and super-agility. She is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat and in the art of tactical warfare. She also possesses an animal-like cunning and a natural rapport with animals, which has in the past been presented as an actual ability to communicate with the animal kingdom. She uses her Lasso of Truth, which forces those bound by it to tell the truth, a pair of indestructible bracelets, a tiara which serves as a projectile, and, in some stories, an invisible airplane. Created during World War II, the character was initially depicted fighting the Axis military forces, as well as an assortment of supervillains. In later decades, some writers maintained the World War II setting, with many of its themes and story arcs, while others updated the series to reflect the present day. Wonder Woman has also regularly appeared in comic books featuring the superhero teams Justice Society (from 1941) and Justice League (from 1960). Arguably the most popular and iconic female superhero in comics, Wonder Woman is also considered a feminist icon, and she is regarded as extremely physically attractive even by the standards of the superheroine. She was named the twentieth greatest comic book character by Empire magazine. In addition to the comics, the character has appeared in other media; most notably, the 1975–1979 Wonder Woman TV series starring Lynda Carter, as well as animated series such as the Super Friends and Justice League. Although a number of attempts have been made to adapt the character to live-action film, none have yet emerged from "development hell." An animated film was released in 2009, with Keri Russell voicing the title role. In 2011, Adrianne Palicki starred in a failed pilot for a would-be series about the character. Weapons Woner Woman uses the lasso of truth, gauntlets, amazon weaponry like spears and shields, and she has superhuman strength and durability. She can also fly. Voting/battle information The battle will be a four on four and will take place in a forest with several clearings and a river running through it. Compare the warriors like this: Michael Myers vs Nemuru Kushinada Marcus Fenix vs Samus Aran Gandalf vs Hawke Hulk vs Wonder Woman Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 2/23/2013. Battle Males Females Fenix moves through the forest carefully, Gandalf behind him. Both the Hulk and Michael Myers have been spotted in the area, hopefully he and Gandalf could stop them before more lives are lost. Michael plunges his knife into a man’s neck from behind. The man drops to the ground dead and Myers simply picks up his knife and continues walking through the brush. Nemuru looks through the brush. Slowly fallowing Myers she readies her scythe as the killer continued his walk through the forest. Myers walked into a clearing and glanced around, now was her chance. Nemuru sprung up into the air with her scythe and she slashed overhead, barely missing Myers as her blade sank into the ground. Myers lifted his knife and went to stab her but she ducked under him and swept his legs. She lifted her scythe and quickly slashed into Myer’s shoulder. She slashed several more times into Myers, wounds covering nearly all of his body. Fenix and Gandalf enter the clearing and spot her. Fenix immediately begins to fire at her with his lancer. She turns and rushes into the brush as Fenix continues to fire at her “Damn it!” says Fenix angrily. He didn’t care about Myers being dead, for now a new person has replaced him. Gandalf turns and spots Hawke approaching. Gandalf looks curiously at the mage when Fenix turns and see her. “You want some two? Fine then.” And he begins to fire at her. Hawke quickly conjures a barrier and rock armor to withstand the ammunition. Gandalf motions for Fenix to turn and he does that to spot Samus entering the clearing. Standing back to back, the two prepared to fight. Hulk rampages through the forest, all nearby animals move out of his path, those who don’t get trampled. Wonder Woman lands near Hulk and says “You will surrender now Hulk, or I will be forced to-“Hulk cuts her off by lifting and throwing a nearby log. Wonder Woman ducks as it flies overhead. She draws a sword and rushes towards Hulk, dodging a large stone as she nears him. Wonder Woman leaps and tries to thrust with her sword, but Hulk catches the blade a tosses it and Wonder Woman aside into a nearby tree. She smashed through it and began to stand, looking up to see a large stone flying towards her. She flew up into the air and punched it back towards Hulk. It smashed into Hulk’s chest, sending him into the river. Wonder Woman flew over the river when suddenly Hulk leaped out of the water and grabbed the unexpecting Wonder Woman and threw her into the water. She tried to stand but was stopped when Hulk came crashing down onto her, nearly killing her. Hulk heard sounds of gunfire in the distance and began to approach the area. Samus fires several rounds from her arm cannon as Fenix returns fire with his lancer. Fenix hides behind a tree and tosses a bolo grenade at Samus. He begins to reload as he hears the explosion. He left cover as a blast from Samus’ charge beam blasts his lancer away. He quickly draws his snub pistol and fires several rounds at Samus, who dives out of the way. He slowly advances behind her when movement to his right caused him to turn as Nemuru leaped from the brush with her scythe. He turned to fire his pistol but the gun froze in his hand from Samus’ ice beam. He dived out of the way of Nemuru and ran for his lancer, with Nemuru not far behind. He grabs the weapon, but it is too damaged to fire. He activated the chainsaw and charged but Nemuru jumped over him, swinging her scythe at his throat, cutting off his head. Hawke threw several fire balls at Gandalf, who blocked them all with the shield of the Istari. He then retaliated with his own fireballs. Hawke used cone of cold and large icicles appeared in front of her, they instantly melted by Gandalf’s flames. Hawke threw a stone fist but Gandalf striked it down with lighting. Hawke called down several fireballs from the sky, but none manage to hit Gandalf. “Well this is going well…” said Hawke. Gandalf began to close the distance as the two both exchanged fire balls. When closer, Gandalf uses his blinding light. “What in maker’s name…” said Hawke blinded. She used a mind blast but it did little to Gandalf who thrusted Glamdring into her chest. Samus looked at Nemuru who merely turned to be knocked to the ground by a fire ball. Samus fired an ice beam at Gandalf who side stepped and retaliated with lighting. Samus fell to the ground in pain, clutching her chest as the ground started to shake. She charged her arm cannon and blasted it at Gandalf, who reflected it back towards her, sending her hurling towards a tree. Her armor fell apart and she struggled to stand lifting her whip as Nemuru charged towards Gandalf. Gandalf stepped aside as Nemuru crashed down next to him, she lifted her scythe but before she could strike him a whip smashed into the side of his face. Samus still struggling to stand lifts Fenix’s snub pistol and blasts Gandalf several times. Hulk entered the clearing as Samus collapsed to the ground unconscious. Nemuru lifted her scythe and charged at Hulk, jumping over his punch and slicing his shoulder. Nemuru landed on the ground as Hulk turned to be met with several slices from the scythe. Hulk became enraged and he caught the scythe to Nemuru’s surprise and he threw it aside carelessly. He then punched her in the chest and threw her into a nearby tree. She tried to stand but fell to the ground in pain. Hulk walked over to her, and looked down. “Hulk smashed little lady.” Hulk then walked away from the scene as Nemuru slipped into unconsciousness. Out of 1,000 battles... Expert's opinion This fight was close but team male managed to get a win here due to the pure strength of the Hulk and magic mastery of Gandalf able to defeat Hawke and Wonder Woman. Samus Aran and Nemuru Kushinada were not powerful enough to defeat Hulk. Category:Blog posts